You Can
by ssssssELLAxxxxxPHONTsssss
Summary: One Shot about the school hottie, Edward Cullen and his dream girl Bella Swan. Based on a song. Bad summary... JUST READ IT! ExB ALL HUMAN.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters! They belong to Stephenie Meyer! and I don't own the Song either :( it belongs to David Archuleta! **

**E POV**

And there she was. Bella Swan. Even hearing her name my heart starts to beat faster and my breath to catch in my throat. The perfect girl, any guys dream. Including mine but sadly that's all she will ever be. Because unfortunately she hates my guts and is my sister's best friend. Everyone always thinks that being the school hottie is a good thing. But man are they wrong. I've been the school "hottie" since my sophomore year when I went away for the summer developed a body and actually started to care about what I looked like. Why did I? Well that's easy. Bella. I don't think anyone knows the control she has over me. If she told me to jump I would automatically ask how high. She has me whipped and she doesn't even know it. But because I'm known as the school hottie I get different reactions from girls. There are some who throw themselves at me and flirt shamelessly with me and will do anything to be seen with me. They will even make up ridiculous rumors about what they've done with me. These are the girls I try to avoid at all costs. And then there are the girls like Bella, the smart girls who know better then to be seen with me because they know that I would ruin their amazing reputation with just one look. I'm sure Bella thinks I have almost every STD known to man and probably some that have yet to be discovered when the truth is, I'm a virgin.

Sure I see Bella a lot because she is my twin sister, Alice's best friend she tends to be at the house a lot and she is also good friends with my older brother Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. And it's not that she goes out of her way to be mean to me and judge me. Hell No! Bella would never say anything mean to me, she never says anything to me in general! It sucks. So I'm stuck hiding the feelings I have for this amazing girl and pretending that I'm happy being single when all I really want is to be with Bella. I want to be able to spoil her rotten and kiss her whenever I want to and be able to point her out to people and say "Her. That's MY girlfriend."

I wonder what she sees when she looks at me. She probably looks in my green eyes and thinks about how disgusting I am where as when I get the chance to gaze into her gorgeous deep brown eyes I just think love. I've never felt the same way about another girl. I think I'm in love with Bella and we've barely spoken. If anyone could make me fall in love it would be Bella. And until she realizes this or until I finally get the courage to tell her I'll pretend and maybe someday she'll show me that good things come to those who wait and that I'm not on my own anymore. Because if anyone can make me fall in love she can.

**A/N : Yay My first author's note!! lol So this story was inspired by the song "You Can" By Archie (David Archuleta). I lovee him and this song is currently on repeat in itunes ;) But I hope you like this story and please review!! I want to know what people think! :D **

**~Ella**

**Oh and here are the lyrics to You Can by David Archuleta! I recommend listening to it!! **

_Mmmmm  
Take me where I've never been  
Help me on my feet again  
Show me that good things come to those who wait  
Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Baby, when you look at me  
Tell me what do you see  
Are these the eyes of someone you could love?  
'Cause everything that brought me here  
Well, now it all seems so clear  
Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love

Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes  
Bring me to my knees and make me cry  
And no one's ever done this  
Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know

This is where it all begins  
So tell me it will never end  
I can't fool myself, it's you and no one else

If I could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Show me that good things come to those who wait 

_~ David Archuleta_


End file.
